


Group chat

by Oixstachio116



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oixstachio116/pseuds/Oixstachio116
Summary: David makes a group chat!And pisses everyone off.





	Group chat

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a couple fanfics like this and I couldn't help myself
> 
> Usernames:  
> David- treeman  
> Max- satan  
> Nikki- bark  
> Neil- the fitness gram pacer test  
> Gwen- killme  
> Ered- pussies4life  
> Preston- I'm talent  
> Nerris- DnD  
> Harrison- beamazed  
> Space kid- space
> 
> (Note: sorry I haven't been active, school and irl stuff got in the way. I'm also in Manassas because I had to evacuate, hurricanes and shit y'all

Neil: what the fuck is this?

Satan has changed Neil's username to "the fitness gram pacer test"

The fitness gram pacer test: MAX!!

Bark: lol

Dolph has left the group chat

Killme: welp 

Treeman: aw :( 

Satan: shut up David. 

Pussies4life: cool 

Beamazed: where's Nerf? 

Treeman: he wasn't very nice at the end of camp so I didn't add him

Dnd: don't you think not adding him isn't nice either?

Treeman:..

Treeman has added Nerf to the group chat

Nerf has left the group chat

Bark: XD 

Killme: what's the point of this anyway? 

Treeman: so we can all hang out again! Like back at camp! 

Satan: go fuck yourself David 

Treeman: that's not nice Max! 

Killme: yeah, besides I'd fuck you 

Treeman: thank you

Satan has left the group chat

Bark has added Satan to the group chat

Satan: DAMNIT!

Bark: LOL


End file.
